Will's Punishment
by Gubler
Summary: How Will punish's his workers. The one being punished? Why Grell of course!


**It's sad how my 5 year old sister gave me this idea...XD**

Will was ready to rip his hair out. Or even worse rip his paper work to shreds. You know things are bad when he gets mad enough to consider that. Grell had once again broken a rule causing him over time. It was an incedent involving Ronald's lawnmower, a box of orange juice, a handful of startled pigeons, ten golf balls, a pipe, various other unnknown things, and sevral books of records being destroyed. Not to mention Eric's sprained ankle and the new dispatch officer who was now mentally unstable.

Of course Will suspended the red abomination but Grell wasn't having any of that. Suspension meant he couldn't work but it didn't mean he couldn't hang around the office he pointed out. Unfortunately he was right and for the rest of the day he sat at Ronald's desk chatting with him. Suprisingly Ronald had no problem with it apparently he let Grell use his lawnmower. Will had half a mind to suspend him to.

When Grell got bored with talking he decided to bother Will and for the last two hours Will tryed to keep him out of his office. Of course nothing worked and Will was now at his wits end. Grell came bounding in for the umpteenth time and sat right on Wills desk.

"Hiiii~ Will! I got bored again. Dance me a merry jig!" Thats it. This reaper was going down! Will stood from his chair and closed the office door. "Whacha close the door for?" Will ignored him and rummaged around in the storage room connected to his office. "Whacha ya in that room for?"

"My tap shoes," Will said with gritted teeth. Of course this was a lie but he had to keep Grell from leaving if he wanted to take his vengance.

"Your realy going to dance? Yay!" Grell clapped his hands and Will cringed. Soon he came out with what he needed and stormed over to Grell doing to him what he always did to employees who went to far.

Ronald and Alan looked at Will's door as they heard Grell yell behind it.

"Wait Will don't! You can't mmmffhm umfff mmhm!" Well whatever was going on Grell's mouth was obviously being covered. Whatever it was couldn't be good. They just shrugged it off and went back to work. It was silent in the office for about three hours and then Will emerged with a box. It was about half the size of a desk so not that big, but not that small ethier.

"Mr Spears do you need help?"

"I'm fine Alan just do your work." Will came back ten minutes later empty handed. Ronald asked were Grell was and Will said he was cleaning his storage room. Apparently thats what he got for ruining what would have been a productive day.

**~ 3 hours later ~**

Undertaker hummed joyfully as he took his scalpel slitting open the corpses stomach. He smiled at all the lovely organs and then he heard a thump at his door. He quickly washed his hands and went to see who was at the door. When he opended it he saw that he'd been mailed a box. It didn't say who it was from so he instantly knew what was inside from having this happen to him before.

"Let's see who it is this time," he chuckled to himself. He brung the box inside and opened it. Grell shot up out of it looking very angry.

"What the hell he shoved me in a box! Who even does that! I am soooo cramped." Grell cracked his neck and climbed out of the box glowering at Undertaker who was laughing his head off. "It's not funny!"

"It's funnier...every time," Undertaker gasped. He was laughing to hard and therefore couldn't breath. "It was only a matter of time before I got you mailed to me."

"What are you talking about? Has Will done this before!"

"He always does this. When someone gets him mad enough he just shoves them in a box and mails them to me. Normally there so scared of me they never put another toe out of line. I still remember the poor fellow that I received first. He fainted he did." Undertaker giggled and Grell sweat dropped.

"Wait how many people has he done this to?"

"Um lets see...that first guy, someone named Tim, Eric, some lady, another lady called Susan, Eric, Phil, Richard, Bob, Mary, some guy I don't remember, Eric, Todd, this guy with a mustache, aaaand...Eric. Eric was a repeat offender apparently."

"Oh my god Will is insane! You can't just mail people around!"

"Well apparently he can cuz he sure does it alot."

"Well this is the last time I play the game lets see what happens when I throw stuff in Ronald's lawnmower." Undertaker burst out laughing and Grell stormed home.

And Will fianally got his work done. The End.

**Ya people, don't anger Will cuz he'll mail your sorry behind all over the place. Reviews would be nice if you have it in your heart to donate them to a simple writer.**


End file.
